ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fromage 2004 (DVD)
Fromage 2004 is an 2004 Canadian music video television special hosted by Ed the Sock and aired by MuchMusic and PBS Kids. Each episode is 30 minutes long. From 2006 aired on MuchMusic and until 2016 will rerun aired on PBS Kids. During the program, Ed the Sock provides commentary while selecting the 40 cheesiest music videos from MuchMusic and Chart Attack in a "winner-lose-all battle to achieve the title of 2004's cheesiest music video" The show's tagline is Fromage 2004 the same cheese, sliced a new way! 40 Cheesiest music videos There's Ed the Sock's commentary on those 40 cheesiest music videos. *Pain by Jimmy Eat World *End of the World by The Cure *It's My Life No Doubt *Megalomanic by Incubes *Miss You by Blink 182 *Gob by Break *The Getaway by High Holy Days *Jesus Walks (version 1) by Kanye West *Jesus Walks (version 2) by Kanye West *Where Are We Running by Alicia Keys *Triple Trouble by Beastie Boys *This Love by Maroon 5 *Sunrise by Norah Jones *What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani *Call on Me by Eric Prydz *Slither by Velvet Revolver *Pass That Dutch by Missy Elliot *Ch-Ch-Check it Out by Beastie Boys *Yeah by Usher *Just Lose It by Eminem *8 Easy Steps by Alanis Morrisette *Lean Back by Terror Squad *Baby Bash by Suga Suga *My Band by DI2 *She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 *Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan *The Reason by Hoobastank *I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness *Predictable by Good Charlotte *God is a DJ by Pink *I'm So Fly by Lioyd Banks *Just a Little While by Janet Jackson *You and I by Celine Dion *Toxic by Britney Spears *Addicted by Enrique Iglesias *Everytime by Britney Spears *Take My Breath Away by Jessica Simpson *Rumours by Lindsay Lohan *My Prerogative by Britney Spears Home media There's a new DVD is a PBS Kids. Barney and Friends. Australian home video and Blu-Ray Fromage 2004 are coming soon. in Barney and Friends DVDs, Fromage 2004 will distribute to Entertainment One in Canada on DVD. Fromage 2004 DVDs will come on April 15. 2016 Those TV shows on Bonus Features when you a Barney Says music on Barney and Friends DVD is Fromage 2004 will have *The Adventures of Ed the Sock *Barney and Friends *Barney and the Backyard Gang: The Complete Series *Bee and PuppyCat: The Complete Series *BeetleJuice *Ed's Big Wham Bam: The Complete Series *Ed's Night Party *Ed's Nite In: The Complete Series *Ed the Sock's 7 other Fromage specials from 1999 and 2006 *Ed the Sock's Classics *Ed the Sock Close Edcounters *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *The JR Digs Show (with Ed the Sock) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Peep and the Big Wide World *Pocoyo *The Raccoons *Sarah and Duck *The Simpsons *Smartass: The Ed the Sock Report. *Sofia the First *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teen Titans Go! *Zoboomafoo Vote a Cheesiest music video is Britney Spears: My Prerogative. Fromage 2004 is coming soon on DVD. Coming soon on April 15. 2016! Category:2004